Kane
|birth_place=Torrejon de Ardoz, Madrid, Spain |death_date = |death_place = |resides=Knoxville, Tennessee |billed=Parts Unknown |trainer=Jeff Bradley |debut=June 18, 1992 |retired = }} Glenn Thomas Jacobs (April 26, 1967) is an American professional wrestler and actor better known by his ring name, Kane. He is working for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), signed to its SmackDown brand, where he is the reigning World Heavyweight Champion. Jacobs began his wrestling career in 1992 working on independent circuits. He wrestled in Smoky Mountain Wrestling as Unabomb where he won the SMW Tag Team Championship as a member of The Dynamic Duo, and in the United States Wrestling Association where he won the USWA Heavyweight Championship as Doomsday. He later joined his current promotion, the World Wrestling Federation (which later became World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002) in 1997 where he currently wrestles as Kane, the storyline half-brother of The Undertaker. Glenn Jacobs (Kane) and Mark Calaway (Undertaker) are not related in real life, but they have trained together for a number of years and are very close friends in real life. Together, he and The Undertaker have teamed up as the Brothers of Destruction. His specialty match is the Inferno match. Jacobs has accumulated sixteen championship accolades during his WWE career. He is a three-time World Heavyweight Championship having won the WWF Championship once, the ECW Championship, and the World Heavyweight Championship once; making him the first person ever to hold all three WWE world titles. He is also a two-time WWE Intercontinental Championship, a ont-time WWE Hardcore Champions, and a ten-timeWorld Tag Team Championship; winning the WCW World Tag Team Championship once (with The Undertaker), the World Tag Team Champion nine time (twice with Mankind, X-Pac, and The Undertaker; and once with The Hurricane, Rob Van Dam, and The Big Show). Jacobs is the third Grand Slam Champion in WWE history. In addition to championships, he is a one-time Money in the Bank winner. He also became the quickest man to cash in the briefcase and currently holds two records in the Royal Rumble, most eliminations with 11 and the quickest elimination at 1.8 seconds. Education and early wrestling career Jacobs earned a degree in English Literature at Truman State University (known then as Northeast Missouri State University) where he played both basketball and football. In the ring, Jacobs was first known as Angus King when he debuted in the St. Louis, Missouri area. Jacobs later moved south and began wrestling as Doomsday, appearing in the United States Wrestling Association and as Unabomb in Smoky Mountain Wrestling, where he held the SMW Tag Team Championship with Al Snow in a team called The Dynamic Duo. During his time in the United States Wrestling Association, Jacobs (as Doomsday) held the USWA Heavyweight Championship. He also wrestled a brief stint in WCW under the name Bruiser Mastino. Jacobs also wrestled a brief tour in the UWFI under his real name. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1995–present) Early gimmicks (1995–1997) Jacobs made his debut as a heel with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as Dr Isaac Yankem DDS, Jerry Lawler's private dentist. He wrestled Bret Hart for Lawler on many occasions; during their first match at SummerSlam, Jacobs hung Hart by twisting him in the top and middle rope by his neck. He sported this gimmick regularly until May 1996 and made a few appearances as late as September 1996. In April 1996, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, who had respectively wrestled under the "Razor Ramon" and "Diesel" gimmicks for the last few years, left the World Wrestling Federation to join World Championship Wrestling (WCW), the biggest competitor to the WWF. As the Ramon and Diesel gimmicks were WWF trademarks, the gimmicks did not go to WCW with Hall and Nash, and after a few months, the WWF decided to have other wrestlers portray Ramon and Diesel. In October 1996, play-by-play announcer Jim Ross introduced Rick Bognar as "Razor Ramon" and Jacobs as "Diesel" as part of an attempt to turn Ross into a heel. The Jim Ross heel turn proved unpopular and was dropped almost immediately, and despite receiving a tag title shot at the In Your House 12: It's Time pay-per-view, the gimmick lasted until the 1997 Royal Rumble, where Jacobs was the second-to-last participant (with the exception of Stone Cold Steve Austin, who was previously eliminated by Bret Hart but the officials didn't see him get eliminated so he re-entered the ring). Feud with The Undertaker (1997–2000) In mid 1997, Paul Bearer began tormenting The Undertaker by telling him that his long-lost half-brother Kane (who would also later be revealed as Bearer's son) was coming to the WWF to challenge him. Jacobs re-debuted in the WWF as the masked Kane at Bad Blood: In Your House on October 5, costing The Undertaker the victory in the first ever Hell in a Cell match with Shawn Michaels. Kane and The Undertaker feuded with one another over the following year, during which time their history vis-à-vis one another was expounded upon. Jacobs won his first match as Kane against Mankind at Survivor Series. In the weeks prior on Raw, Kane had randomly attacked other wrestlers including Ahmed Johnson, Road Warrior Hawk, the Hardy Boyz, Flash Funk, and Mankind's alter ego Dude Love. The Undertaker initially refused to face him, saying he would not fight his own "flesh and blood". After a brief partnership, Kane betrayed his brother when he cost him the WWF Championship; he made a run-in in The Undertaker's WWF Championship title match with Shawn Michaels at the Royal Rumble. After the match, Kane locked The Undertaker in a casket and set it on fire, though it was later revealed that Undertaker managed to escape the casket without being seen before Kane set it on fire. This provoked The Undertaker into returning to face Kane at WrestleMania XIV on March 29. Kane was defeated by the Undertaker after three Tombstone Piledrivers. After the match Kane and Paul Bearer attacked the Undertaker. They continued to feud until Unforgiven on April 26, when The Undertaker defeated Kane in an Inferno match. In this match, Paul Bearer tried to help Kane by attacking The Undertaker; however, at one point of the match Kane was returning backstage. Vader then forced Kane back towards the ring and, The Undertaker attacked them both by jumping over the ring ropes surrounded by fire. On May 19, Bearer was revealed to be an employee at the funeral home in Death Valley owned by The Undertaker's parents. When Kane and The Undertaker were children, The Undertaker "accidentally" burned down the funeral home, killing their parents and hideously scarring Kane both physically and mentally. The Undertaker thought Kane had been dead for years after the fire. During an episode of Raw taped in Long Island, Kane and Bearer ostensibly exhumed the parents' bodies and brought them to the arena. Bearer, who survived the fire, hid Kane in a mental asylum as he grew up and went on to form an alliance with The Undertaker. After suffering mistreatment at the hands of The Undertaker, Bearer opted to bring Kane into the WWF in order to gain vengeance upon The Undertaker. The Kane character is portrayed as being psychologically unstable: depressed, schizophrenic, extremely violent, and quick to anger. Like his half-brother, Kane is supposedly able to summon fire and bolts of lightning at will, which is displayed as pyrotechnics during shows. After defeating The Undertaker to win a WWF Championship title shot, Kane won the WWF Championship at the King of the Ring, defeating Stone Cold Steve Austin in a First Blood match after the help from his brother. The reason why the Undertaker helped Kane was because if Kane had lost, the match stipulations required that he would have set himself on fire, and so Undertaker did not want to see his brother be burned. However, Kane lost the title back to Austin the next night on the episode of RAW. After losing the titles and turning on Mankind, Kane formed a short lived tag team with his brother. The brothers fought one another for the vacant WWF Championship at Judgment Day: In Your House, with the match ending in a no-contest. During the match, the Undertaker betrayed Kane for Paul Bearer, thus making Kane a tweener and turning Undertaker heel. Kane went on to take part in the "Deadly Games" tournament for the WWF Championship at the Survivor Series but was eliminated by The Undertaker in the quarter-finals. At Rock Bottom: In Your House, Kane interfered in the Buried Alive match between Austin and the Undertaker by giving the Undertaker a Tombstone Piledriver. As a result of this, The Corporation had Kane committed to an insane asylum. However, in 1999, Kane joined The Corporation to stay out of the insane asylum. He eventually turned face after he was betrayed by The Corporation and thrown out of the alliance. Shortly afterward, Kane formed a tag team with X-Pac and acquired a girlfriend, Tori. While teaming with X-Pac, Kane evolved from being mute to aided speech through an electrolarynx to speaking unaided. He also became associated with D-Generation X, the faction of which X-Pac was a member. His first unaided words were the DX slogan "suck it". The duo won the WWF Tag Team title twice. The tag team broke apart when X-Pac turned on Kane and rejoined D-Generation X. Kane and X-pac then were engaged in a lengthy feud against each other. Late in their feud in early 2000, Tori betrayed Kane and joined X-pac and D-Generation X, and the former partner's feud eventually ended at WrestleMania 2000, in which Kane teamed with Rikishi to face X-Pac and Road Dogg. Kane and Rikishi came out victorious after Kane pinned X-Pac following a tombstone piledriver. Shortly after WrestleMania, Kane suffered a hand injury that kept him out of action for a month. When he returned, it was to help The Undertaker and The Rock fight off the McMahon-Helmsley Faction. His involvement in this feud culminated in a main event match at King of the Ring against Vince and Shane McMahon, and then champion Triple H. The Undertaker and Kane's rivalry resurfaced during the match, but they patched their relationship up soon after. Kane turned heel once again by assaulting The Undertaker, leading to a match between the two at SummerSlam. The match ended when The Undertaker removed Kane's mask, causing him to flee the ring, covering his face. Kane stayed in contention for the WWF Championship for the remainder of the year and ended 2000 in a feud with Chris Jericho; he ultimately lost a Last Man Standing match to him at Armageddon. Brothers of Destruction (2001) Kane reformed his alliance with The Undertaker (becoming a face again) immediately before the Royal Rumble, in which he eliminated a record number of 11 wrestlers which included Raven , Al Snow , Perry Saturn , Steve Blackman , Grand Master Sexay , The Honky Tonk Man , The Rock , Tazz , Albert , Crash Holly , Scotty 2 Hotty and was the runner-up, after being eliminated by Steve Austin. In early 2001, Kane competed for the Hardcore Championship, defeating Raven for the title at WrestleMania X-Seven in a match that also featured Big Show. At the same time, Kane began teaming with The Undertaker as the "Brothers of Destruction". In the course of the year, they feuded with Edge and Christian, Rikishi and Haku, and The Two-Man Power Trip. While feuding with The Two-Man Power Trip, Austin and Triple H broke Kane's left arm (Kayfabe). At Judgment Day, Kane defeated Triple H to win the Intercontinental Championship. He would become the third Grand Slam Champion, and the first person to win the Grand Slam championship by winning the WWF, Intercontinental, Tag Team, and Hardcore championships. He later lost the title to Albert on an episode of SmackDown! following interference from Diamond Dallas Page. During The Invasion, Kane and The Undertaker feuded with Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Kanyon after Page began stalking The Undertaker's wife Sara. The feud culminated at Summerslam, when Kane and The Undertaker defeated Page and Kanyon in a steel cage match, resulting in them holding both the WWF World Tag Team Championship and the WCW World Tag Team Championship. Kane and The Undertaker went on to defeat KroniK at Unforgiven, and both participated in the ten man Winner Takes All match at Survivor Series as members of "Team WWF". Championship reigns and unmasking (2002–2003) In 2002, Kane began feuding with Kurt Angle, to whom he lost at WrestleMania X8. On March 25, the WWF was divided into two brands, Raw and SmackDown!, with Kane being drafted to Raw. Kane went on to feud with the New World Order until tearing his biceps. Kane returned to the renamed WWE as part of the Raw roster in the summer of 2002. He won the World Tag Team Championship with The Hurricane on the September 23 edition of Raw from Lance Storm and Christain. On October 7, Kane successfully singlehandedly defended the World Tag Team Championship in a four team Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match as The Hurricane had been attacked earlier that evening (by Triple H and Ric Flair) and was thus unable to compete. They would hold on to the titles until the October 14 edition of Raw, where they lost them to Christian and Chris Jericho. On September 30, Kane won the Intercontinental Championship from Chris Jericho despite interference from Triple H and Ric Flair. Kane began feuding with Triple H, leading to a match at No Mercy on October 20 in which both Kane's Intercontinental Championship and Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship were at stake. Triple H went on to defeat Kane at No Mercy, unifying the two titles. Kane formed a tag team with Rob Van Dam, with the duo eventually winning the World Tag Team Championship. After they lost their World Tag Team Championship to La Resistance at Bad Blood Triple H offered Kane a spot in his stable evolution Raw Co-General Manager Stone Cold Steve Austin offered Kane the opportunity to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship if he rejected Triple H's offer; however, Co-General Manager Eric Bischoff insisted that Kane unmask should he lose the match. Kane accepted Austin's offer and went to challenge Triple H the following week in Madison Square Garden. Triple H won the match following interference from his stablemates, and on the June 23, 2003 Raw, Kane removed his mask. He then chokeslamed Rob Van Dam (thus turning heel), who he went on to defeat at Summerslam. In an interview with Jim Ross at Conseco Fieldhouse it became apparent that Kane's facial scars were actually mental scars. At the end of this interview, Kane, believing that he was being mocked, attacked Ross and set him on fire. The unmasking rendered Kane emotionally unstable, on one occasion driving him to Tombstone Linda McMahon on the Raw stage. This action sparked a feud between Kane and Linda's son, Shane, with Kane defeating Shane in a Last Man Standing match at Unforgiven and an ambulance match at Survivor Series. During the latter event, Kane interfered in a Buried Alive match between Vince McMahon and The Undertaker, helping McMahon bury The Undertaker and win the match. The following month at Armadeddon, Kane competed in a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Triple H and defending champion Bill Goldberg which Triple H won. In January 2004, Kane took part in the Royal Rumble match. He was eliminated after hearing the bell toll from the Undertaker's entrance music, distracting and distressing Kane and enabling Booker T to eliminate him from the ring. Over the following weeks, Kane repeatedly insisted that The Undertaker was "dead", only to be met with various paranormal incidents such as a rainstorm localized over the ring in which he stood. The Undertaker finally returned at WrestleMania XX with Paul Bearer at his side, defeating Kane. Relationship with Lita and face turn (2004–2005) Following his defeat at WrestleMania XX, Kane fell in love with Lita, but was spurned. This led to him kidnapping Lita in May and asking her an unknown question, which she replied to in the affirmative later that month. On the same night, Kane won a twenty man battle royal to receive a World Heavyweight Championship title shot against Chris Benoit at Bad Blood. Lita later announced that she was pregnant, with Matt Hardy her then-boyfriend both on-screen and off assuming that he was the child's father. On the June 21 episode of Raw, Kane claimed that he was the father. The following week, Kane explained that he had impregnated Lita in order to continue his legacy and justified a vicious attack on Shawn Michaels several weeks earlier by claiming that Michaels had stood in the way of him winning the World Heavyweight Championship. In order to appease Kane, General Manager Eric Bischoff gave Kane a rematch with Benoit, instructing Benoit that he could only win by submission, whereas Kane could win the title by any means. Despite dominating much of the match, Kane again lost to Benoit. Following the match, Lita came to the ring and low-blowed Kane, who initially went to chokeslam her in revenge but stopped when he realized that she was trying to force him to cause her to miscarry their child. Kane and Matt Hardy faced one another in a "'Till Death Do Us Part" match at Summerslam, with Lita obliged to wed the victor. Kane defeated Hardy, and "married" Lita on the August 23 episode of Raw. Although he was attacked by Hardy during the ceremony, he gained the upper hand and ultimately chokeslammed Hardy off the stage (in reality, Hardy needed time off because of a knee injury and later a staph infection). On the September 13 episode of Raw, Kane accidentally fell on Lita during a match with the debuting Gene Snitsky, who hit him on the back with a steel chair, ostensibly causing Lita to miscarry. Kane turned into a face as a result, and began seeking revenge against Snitsky for causing the death of his child. He lost to Snitsky in a steel chain match at Taboo Tuesday, and he was sidelined for several months after Snitsky crushed his larynx with a chair following the match. This attack was a repeat performance of the storyline where Kane "injured" Michaels in the same exact manner. The "injury" gave Kane time to complete his starring role in the film, See No Evil. Kane returned in January 2005, defeating Snitsky at New Year's Revolution.. After WrestleMania 21, Kane and Lita reconciled with one another and began antagonizing Lita's rival Trish Stratus. This led to a match between Kane and Stratus' hired bodyguard Viscera at Backlash that was won by Kane. Lita later turned on Kane, and sided with Edge, leading to a feud between the two. Kane was able to defeat Edge at Vengeance, despite interference from Snitsky. The feud ended when Edge defeated Kane in a Stretcher match on the July 25 episode of Raw. Lita's heel turn resulted from her real life affair with Edge and her dumping Matt Hardy, and Matt Hardy's subsequent release for making the affair public. Hardy was later rehired and Kane was dropped from the angle, with Matt and Edge having a feud over Lita. Teaming with The Big Show (2005–2006) Kane returned to WWE television on October 17, 2005, winning an eighteen-man battle royal. As a result of his victory, he, along with Big Show and Shawn Michaels, was featured in an Internet poll to decide who would receive a shot at the WWE Championship at Taboo Tuesday. In the weeks before Taboo Tuesday, Kane and Big Show teamed together on several occasions. The poll was won by Michaels, and Kane and Big Show teamed together to face Lance Cade and Trevor Muerdoch, defeating them for the World Tag Team Championship. The duo successfully retained their titles throughout the remainder of 2005, during which time they engaged in an inter-promotional feud with members of the SmackDown! brand. He and Big Show feuded with Carlito and Chris Masters throughout early 2006, culminating in a successful title defense at WrestleMania 22 on April 2. On the following evening, Kane and the Big Show lost the World Tag Team Championship to Spirit Squad members Kenny and Mikey. One week later, Kane and Big Show faced Spirit Squad members Johnny and Nicky in a title rematch, but were disqualified after Kane "snapped", ostensibly due to "voices in his head". In subsequent weeks, Kane began attacking anyone who mentioned the date May 19. During the match between Kane and Big Show at Backlash, Kane's voice began echoing throughout the arena saying May 19, "They're all going to know", and "You can't hide from it", leaving Kane visibly shaken. Big Show then struck Kane with a chair, resulting in a no contest. Various rivalries (2006) On May 19, Kane appeared on SmackDown! as John "Bradshaw" Layfield's hand-picked opponent for Rey Mysterio. After both the aforementioned voices and mask video began playing, Kane chokeslammed both Layfield and Mysterio before leaving the ring. On the following episode of Raw, he claimed that May 19 was the date on which his mother and adopted family were killed in a fire. The voices continued on to the May 29 episode of Raw, when Kane was confronted by the source of the voice (Drew Hankinson), an impostor Kane; wearing Kane's old mask and ring attire, he chokeslammed Kane during his match against Shelton Benjamin for the Intercontinental Championship. Kane and the look-alike continued to fight one another in subsequent weeks, leading to a match between the two being scheduled for Vengeance, in which the real Kane lost to the impostor. On the June 26 episode of Raw, Kane threw the impostor out of the arena and removed his mask, saying "I believe that this is mine." Kane was absent from WWE television for several weeks thereafter as he toured Europe to promote See No Evil. Upon his return, he faced his former partner Big Show for the ECW Championship in a losing effort. When he returned to Raw, he engaged in a major feud with Umaga that concluded on October 9 in a "Loser Leaves Raw" match. Move to SmackDown (2006–2008) On October 13, Kane moved to SmackDown for the first time since the 2002 brand extension. On November 3, Kane reunited with The Undertaker as the Brothers of Destruction to defeat Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) and Mr. Kennedy. Kane continued a feud with MVP competing in several gimmick matches. The end result of the feud was an Inferno match at Armageddon, Kane won by setting MVP's back on fire which resulted in first degree burns. Kane continued to have matches throughout the year with MVP. On the SmackDown! before the Royal Rumble, Kane was involved in a six-man elimination over-the-top-rope battle royal. This also included King Booker, MVP, The Miz, Chris Benoit, and Finlay. This match would go to a no contest as The Undertaker interrupted after Kane had been eliminated and punished the remaining opponents. At the Royal Rumble, Sabu was infamously eliminated by Kane, after he was chokeslammed through a table on the outside that Sabu had set up before he entered the ring. Later in the match, Kane eliminated King Booker. Booker then came back in the ring and eliminated Kane, even though he had already been eliminated. A couple weeks later on SmackDown!, while receiving the key to the city in his hometown of Houston, Booker was attacked by Kane starting a feud between the two. At No Way Out Kane successfully defeated King Booker. On February 23, Kane lost to King Booker in a Falls-Count Anywhere Money in the Bank Qualifying match after interference from The Great Khali, sparking a feud between the two. On February 26, Kane interrupted Chris Masters' Master Lock Challenge to The Great Khali when Masters was unable to apply the Master Lock. Kane delivered a chokeslam and a chair shot to Masters then clotheslined The Great Khali over the top rope. Prior to WrestleMania 23, Kane started to walk around with a hook, similar to the hook he used as Jacob Goodnight in See No Evil. At the event, Kane was defeated by Khali. During the match, in homage to Hulk Hogan slamming André the Giant twenty years earlier at WrestleMania III, Kane picked up Khali for the first time and body-slammed him to the mat. After WrestleMania, he began to feud with William Regal and Dave Taylor. The Boogeyman then joined the feud, teaming up with Kane. On the May 4 edition of SmackDown!, Kane competed in a number one contenders match for the United States Championship against MVP which he lost due to interference by Regal and Taylor. On the May 25 edition of SmackDown!, Kane competed in a Fatal Four Way Number One Contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was won by Batista. Kane then entered a short feud with Mark Henry. Kane was defeated by Henry in a |Lumberjack match] at One Night Stand due to interference from lumberjacks Kenny Dykstra and Chavo Guerrero and would take a short hiatus thereafter. On the July 6 edition of SmackDown!, General Manager Theodore Long announced that Kane would face Edge for his World Heavyweight Championship at The Great American Bash. After Edge was attacked and injured by Kane and the title was vacated, Batista faced Kane in a number one contenders match. During the match, the new World Champion The Great Khali interfered by attacking Batista; the match was ruled a no contest and both men were ruled the number one contender. The scheduled match for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Great American Bash became a Triple Threat match between Batista, Kane, and The Great Khali due to Edge's injury. In the beginning of the match, Kane and Batista teamed up to send Khali through an announcer's table, by a Chokeslam-Spinebuster combination. Kane started dominating Batista back in the ring but instead chokeslamed Khali, but Batista broke up the count. The end came after Khali slammed Batista's head into the steel steps, before which Batista had decimated Kane with a thunderous Batista Bomb. Khali then nailed Kane with a Khali Bomb, which was too much for Kane to kick out, and thus Khali remained the reighning World Champion. Kane later teamed up with Batista on the August 18 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event to defeat Khali and Finlay Kane entered a storyline with Finlay, which led to a match at SummerSlam, which Kane won after chokeslamming Finlay. On the following episode of SmackDown!, Finlay and Kane competed against each other in a tournament to name the challenger for Khali's World Heavyweight Championship at Unforgiven. After interference from Hornswoggle, Finlay managed to defeat Kane and advance in the tournament. Finlay and Kane met again during the following week's edition of SmackDown! in a rematch of the previous month's Saturday Night's Main Event. Once again teaming with Batista, Kane defeated Finlay and The Great Khali when Kane pinned Finlay with a chokeslam. He then made an appearance on the October 16 edition of ECW as the hand chosen partner of ECW Champion CM Punk, helping him defeat John Morrison, The Miz, and Big Daddy V in a 3-on-2 handicap match. The two continued to battle in following weeks. Kane was voted to face the United States Champion MVP at Cyber Sunday, which Kane won by countout and thus did not win the title. After this, he continued to feud with Big Daddy V, with the two ending up on opposite teams at Survivor Series with Kane's team winning. Big Daddy V eventually began to team with Mark Henry, while Kane teamed with CM Punk. The feud concluded at Armageddon where Kane and Punk lost to Big Daddy V and Henry after Big Daddy V pinned CM Punk. ECW Championship (2008) In a Battle Royal before WrestleMania, Kane won by lastly eliminating former rival Mark Henry which meant he would face ECW Champion Chavo Guerrero later in the night. At WrestleMania XXIV, Kane defeated Chavo Guerrero in a WrestleMania record-setting eight seconds to win the ECW Championship.Shortly after winning the championship, Kane left SmackDown! and officially joined the ECW roster. At Backlash, Kane successfully defended the ECW Championship against Chavo Guerrero. He then continued teaming with CM Punk to earn a WWE Tag Team Championshp match at Judgment Day, which the duo did not win. Return to Raw and heel turn (2008-2009) On June 23, 2008, Kane was drafted from the ECW brand to the Raw brand, as a part of the 2008 WWE Draft in the process making the ECW Championship exclusive to Raw. By taking the title to Raw, Kane became the first and only man to hold a specific title on all three brands; He won the ECW Championship as a member of the SmackDown roster, and shortly after winning it he became an official member of ECW, and then took the title with him when he was drafted to Raw. Kane lost the ECW Championship to Mark Henry at Night of Champions in a Triple Threat match that also involved The Big Show, thus moving the title back to ECW. Kane was not granted a World Heavyweight Championship match at The Great American Bash, and thus retaliated by attacking both the champion CM Punk and the challenger Batista during the event. Kane became a villain by attacking Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler and began a feud with Rey Mysterio that lasted until Survivor Series 2008. On the March 2 edition of Raw, Kane pinned Mike Knox in a triple threat match, also involving Rey Mysterio, to earn a spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXV, a match that would be won by CM Punk. Return to SmackDown and various feuds (2009–2010) At the 2009 WWE Draft Kane defeated SmackDown's The Brian Kendrick to earn a draft pick for Raw, and later in the night, Kane himself would be drafted back to SmackDown. After this Kane feuded with CM Punk, who was also drafted to SmackDown, and defeated Punk at Backlash thus ending the feud. After a period of absence to tour India and also heal injuries, he returned at The Bash to aid Dolph Ziggler in his match with The Great Khali by hitting Khali with a steel chair allowing Ziggler to win, starting a feud with Khali, whom he defeated at Summerslam and in a Singapore Cane match at WWE Breaking Point, thus ending the feud as Khali needed knee surgery. In the next two weeks, Kane defeated R-Truth and John Morrison. Then he started a brief feud with Matt Hardy defeating him at two separate occasions at SmackDown and at Superstars. Kane then confronted Chris Jericho, claiming to be the co-captain for Team SmackDown at Bragging Rights which Team SmackDown won. Kane faced Chris Jericho in a #1 Contenders match for an opportunity to face (World Heayweight Champion) the Undertaker and Big Show in a triple threat match at Survivor Series , but lost. On the November 13th edition of SmackDown, Kane turned face to saving The Undertaker from Chris Jericho and The Big Show. On the December 14 episode of Raw, six man tag team match he teamed with The Great Khail and Christian defeat William Regal, Vladimir Kozlov and Ezekiel Jackson. In 2010, at WrestleMania XXVI money in the bank ladder match they were defeated by Jack Swagger. World Heavyweight Championship and heel turn; Feud with Edge (2010–present) Over the next few months, Kane was involved in sporadic singles matches on episodes of SmackDown. Ultimately, on the May 28th episode of SmackDown, he lost to CM Punk in a qualifying match for the World Heavyweight Championship for the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view event. The following week on SmackDown, Kane claimed that he found his brother The Undertaker in a "vegetative state" over Memorial Day weekend and vowed revenge on whoever was responsible. Because of the Undertakers' injury, it was announced that there would be a Battle Royal between the whole SmackDown roster to replace him for the WWE Fatal 4 Way, for which he qualified pre injury defeating Rey Mysterio. The Battle Royal was the main-event of the night, which was successfully won by Rey Mysterio by eliminating Kane. In Kane's quest, he participated in his fourth Money in the Bank ladder match at WWE's WWE Money in the Bank. Kane won the Money in the bank ladder match. Later on, Kane cashed in his money in the bank contract and defeat Rey Mysterio, who just defeated Jack Swagger to retain his World Heavyweight Championship, to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career. On the next episode of Smackdown Kane accused Rey Mysterio of putting The Undertaker in a vegetative state. On the August 6, 2010 episode of SmackDown, Rey Mysterio claimed he was innocent before claiming that Kane himself was the perpetrator behind the assault on the Undertaker.At SummerSlam, Kane retained the World Heavyweight Championship against Mysterio. After the match, he attempted to put Mysterio into a casket only for The Undertaker to appear. Upon his return, Kane delivered him a Tombstone Piledriver and thus, proving Kane to be the real attacker of the Undertaker, also Kane turns heel. The following SmackDown and heel turn, Kane said he had been planning his attack for years and was finally the dominant brother, with control of Undertaker's powers. With these powers he was easily able to attack his brother multiple times, prior or after his matches. Then he went on to successfully defend the World Heavyweight Championship against The Undertaker, in a No Holds Barred match at Night of Champions Champions. On the following edition of Smackdown, a casket was brought to ringside by druids to reveal the return of Paul Bearer, who was announced to be The Undertaker's manager against Kane at Hell in a Cell (2010)|Hell in a Cell. At Hell in a Cell, Paul Bearer turned on The Undertaker. After Undertaker kicked out from a devastating Tombstone, Bearer blinded Undertaker with the urn and gave it to Kane, who smashed Undertaker in the head with it and chokeslammed him to retain the World Heavyweight Champion. On the October 15th edition on Smackdown, Paul Bearer and Kane challenged The Undertaker to a Buried Alive Match at WWE Bragging Rights, which he accepted by attacking Kane. At Bragging Rights Kane defeated Undertaker in a Buried Alive Match with help from The Nexus to retain the title again. Kane will be defending his title against Edge at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Kane and Edge fought eachother to a tie, therefore Kane was still the champion. After the match, Kane attacked Edge and Edge reversed. Edge threw Kane into the barricade using a weelchair. Other media Jacobs made his film debut as "Jacob Goodnight" in the first production of WWE Studios,See No Evil, which was released on May 19, 2006.Jacobs has also made a cameo appearance in the film, McGruber, alongside fellow WWE Superstars MVP, Chris Jericho, The Great Khali, Mark Henry, and The Big Show. He also appared in Smallville series episode "Combat" as Titan along side with former WWE Diva Ashley. Episode was aired on March 22, 2007. Jacobs appeared on a special WWF edition of " The Weakest Link" in March 2002 and became the strongest link by defeating Bubba Ray Dudley in the final round. The money won was donated to Jacobs' chosen charity, St Jude Children's Research Hospital, in Memphis Tennesse. The Kane character was featured in the fourteen issue Undertaker commic book produced by the now-defunct Chaos! Comics in 1999. The character only spoke once, in the Undertaker Halloween Special, which tied into the single issue Mankind comic book produced by the same company. Jacobs was also featured in a Chef Boyardee commercial. After his unmasking on Raw in 2003 Jacobs revealed that performing in his mask was increasingly uncomfortable and difficult. After his unmasking on Raw in 2003 Jacobs revealed that performing in his mask was increasingly uncomfortable and difficult. In an interivew with Jacobs he revealed that "I think it was time. We had gone as far as we could go with the character under the mask. I actually felt the mask was limiting my ability to do some things. For years, to portray emotion I had to do it with my body. I never could do it with my face as the other superstars were able to. So, it added another dimension. After his unmasking on Raw in 2003 Jacobs revealed that performing in his mask was increasingly uncomfortable and difficult. Glenn revealed that he and Vince McMahon were the only ones that were 100 percent behind the idea of the Kane character removing his mask. In an interview with Jacobs he said that he has no plans to retire soon. "I'm still having fun," Glenn said. "I'm really at the height of my career, and I don't have any plans of packing it in, at least not in the near future." A book written by Michael Chiappetta detailing the kayfabe origins of the Kane character entitled Journey into Darkness was released in 2005. WWE released a 3-disc anthology of Kane named, The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane on December 9, 2008. The DVD consisted of Kane's greatest feuds and rivalries during his first 10 years. Jacobs hosted podcasts named the Tiny Political Show, and Liberty Radio Underground under the pseudonym "Citizen-X." Liberty Radio Underground is now defunct. Personal life Jacobs was born in Madrid to US Air Force parents stationed in Spain. He is married to Maurisa Jacobs née Goins, whom he married on August 23, 1995. Jacobs supported Ron Paul for President in 2008. He is also a member of the Free State Project, and spoke at the organization's 2009 New Hampshire Liberty Forum. Jacobs writes about his political beliefs and libertarian news at his blog. Quotes *"You need to feel my pain" *"You will feel my rage" *"I will replace him as the Devil's Favorite Demon" *"I am the dominante brother now Big Brother" *"Undertaker we used to be called the Brothers of Destruction, but now your nothing more than the brother I destroyed" In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Kane' ***''Chokeslam From Hell'' (Chokeslam) ***''Tombstone Piledriver'' **'As Isaac Yankem' ***''DDS'' (DDT) **'As Fake Diesel' ***''Jacknife'' (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) – adopted from Diesel *'Signature moves' **Back body drop **Backbreaker, sometimes into a submission **Big boot **Corner clothesline **Diving clothesline **Falling powerbomb **Military press drop **Kneeling backbreaker **Leg-feed enzuigiri **Multiple powerslam variations ***Running ***Scoop ***Sidewalk ***Tilt-a-whirl mat **Running low-angle dropkick to a seated opponent **Tilt-a-whirl slam **Two-handed chokelift **Uppercut, sometimes to the opponent's throat **Vertical suplex *'Managers' **"Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert **Jim Cornette **Jerry "The King" Lawler **Jim Ross **Dutch Mantel **'Paul Bearer' **Chyna **Tori **Lita **Blaine and Dylan *'Nicknames' **'"The Big Red Machine"' **'"The Big Red Monster"' **'"The Devil's Favorite Demon"' *'Entrance themes' **Sound of drills whirring with classical music in the background (1995–1996; as Isaac Yankem) **"Diesel Blues" by Jim Johnston (1996–1997; as Fake Diesel) **"Burned" by Jim Johnston (1997–2000) **"Out of the Fire" by Jim Johnston (2000–2002) **"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven (April 2002 – August 2008) **'"Man on Fire"' by Jim Johnston (August 2008–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1999) with X-Pac **PWI ranked him #'13' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 and 2004 *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Al Snow *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **WWE Championship (1 time) **ECW Championship (1 time) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Mankind (2), X-Pac (2), The Undertaker (2), The Hurricane (1), Rob Van Dam (1) and The Big Show (1) **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Undertaker **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) **[[Money in the Bank ladder match|Mr. Money in the Bank (Smackdown)]] (July 2010) **Eighth Triple Crown Champion **Third Grand Slam Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Triple H **Worst Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Shane McMahon **Worst Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Matt Hardy and Lita **Worst Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Big Daddy V **Worst Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Rey Mysterio **Worst Gimmick (1996) as Fake Diesel **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker vs. KroniK at Unforgiven Lucha de Apuesta record External links *WWE.com Profile *Adventures of Citizen X – Glenn Jacobs's political blog References Insert non-formatted text here Category:American professional wrestlers Jacobs, Glen Jacobs, Glen Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Jacobs, Glen